Scourge and Sequoia
by Snowcat1378
Summary: Sequoia Morrison is a girl who is a fan of the Warriors books but doesn't like to be around people. But one day, she is somehow transported to a human version of the Warriors' world. There she meets a cold-blooded tyrant who seems to be different from her. But they are actually more alike than they think.
1. My Life

**I saw this image on my computer, of a human Scourge with an evil grin stabbing a human Tigerstar in the chest with a dagger and I was just like… wow. It just gave me these sudden ideas! I found this human Scourge extremely cute and sexy so I decided to bring my thoughts together and make a story.**

* * *

**Sequoia's POV:**

I kept feeling something massaging my back. I wanted to open my eyes to see what it was, but I was too tired. It kept pressing my back, and I suddenly felt something sharp go through my pajama shirt and poke my back, scratching me a bit. I finally opened my eyes halfway and turned my head to see what was on me. I saw a black shadow on me; it was my pet cat, Jewel. She was pressing her paws in my back. I guess she wanted to leave room and eat breakfast. I moved my body a little bit, signaling her that I was awake. She got into her jumping position and leapt off my back. She landed on her feet on the carpet floor as I sat up and stretched my arms out.

I threw the covers off and opened my door. Jewel made her way downstairs as I followed behind. I got downstairs and opened one of the drawers, talking out her cat food. I brought it over to her food bowl and poured some in. We never left food in her bowl because it'll get stale. Jewel was always sleeping in my room anyway. She happily trotted trotted over and started stuffing her face in the bowl. I stroked her shiny black coat as she let out a purr of thanks. She kind of reminded me of Hollyleaf.

Hollyleaf is a female cat, or in the books they're called, 'she-cats', in a series of books, which I absolutely love to read. It's called Warriors. It is so interesting; it had prophecies, cats with special powers, cats. I really love those furry creatures. I must get it from my mom's side of the family. They were always picking animals off the streets, especially the cats. They even gave me Jewel as a small kitten while I was visiting them!

Sometimes I feel like a have a deep connection with them. But back to the book, I haven't actually gotten far into the series. To be honest, I'm actually only starting on the sixth book of the whole thing! The only reason how I know Hollyleaf is because my best friend, Angela, is almost done reading all of the books, and she described Hollyleaf to me.

In the beginning of the sixth book, I read about Tigerstar and another cat named Boulder who I guess used to live in a town cat clan ,which they are going to see. Tigerstar makes a deal with the leader of this town clan and that was all I read so far. Angela spoiled it for me and told me that the cat they made a deal with is named, 'Scourge' and his clan is named Bloodclan. He's supposed to be a frozen-hearted leader that was born to be the enemy of Firestar, the main character of the first series. The Allegiances say that Scourge has black fur with a right white paw and ice-blue eyes. He also wears a purple collar studded with dogteeth and a few scars on his face. He didn't really seem friendly at all, or handsome to add my guess.

I put the cat food back into the drawer and went back upstairs to get dressed. I was planning on going on a walk. My parents had to leave early this morning to go to a meeting. I went upstairs and into my bedroom, walking over to my closet. I could see my messy reflection in the mirror since the closet doors were mirrors on the outside. I opened the door and took out a bright-pink tang-top and a white plaid skirt with brown stripes.

As I was getting dressed, I saw a picture frame of Angela and me on my nightstand. I'm actually very surprised that I even had a friend. I usually like to be alone, especially at school. But one day she came up to me and we started talking, so I was like, what the heck? We became good friends after that.

But today, I was walking alone. Angela was out of town. It was Spring Break and she went to go visit her grandparents in Ohio. I live in Washington State, so there were plenty of nice trails to go to. I also love the wilderness, so I loved Washington.

I got my clothes on and took out my brush from my nightstand. I brushed my hair good, but not too roughly. I finished and put the brush back. I looked at myself in the mirror to see how I looked. I had my clothes on properly. I'm sixteen; I had naturally orange hair that was long, which I made wavy last night, and I had grassy-green eyes. I looked at my face to see if anything was wrong.

There was nothing wrong, but I couldn't help but stare at myself. A bot of boys commented on me and asked me out on a date because they said I was amazingly beautiful, but I always rejected them. Even Angela mentioned it, too. She said I really needed to get a boyfriend. But I think I'm perfectly fine being single. I wasn't in love with anyone anyway.

Once I convinced myself there was nothing wrong, I turned to the door and headed out. I went downstairs and just immediately headed out the door. I didn't live far away from the trails. They were just at the end of my neighborhood. I stepped off my porch turned to the left, heading down my street. I looked up ahead and saw clouds covering the blue sky above. If only it was more sunny here. But there has to be lots of rain or else there won't be as much forest. I shrugged it off and realized that I was almost to the trail. It was in between the last two houses at the end of the neighborhood. I could already see it from here. I approached and went through the houses.

The path was a road of dirt that lead into the forest. Grass kept its boundaries, but dirt was so easy to kick into it. I started walking down the path. Everywhere I turned, there were trees everywhere. I did like the trees, seeing them nice and tall. They were like a powerful army of soldiers. Even my name is a tree, the biggest tree in the world. Well, the biggest tree in the world is actually named, 'General Sherman' which is in California. But sequoia is the name of what type of tree it is.

As the wind blew, the trees' leaves moved around and let sunlight shine down on the earth's surface. But it didn't last long to my disappointment as the clouds overhead covered up the sun. But at least it didn't cover up the nature. I smiled as I went through. It felt so good and relaxing to be here again. Not like where I was before.

I knew I was getting close to the lake. There was a beautiful one not far from here. Ever since I was young, from five to nine years old, I would go to this lake all the time with my grandmother before I moved away. After six years passed, I moved back here with my parents and I started coming back here, reviving my joy. It just felt great to be back.

I finally saw something wobbly like the surface of jello moving non-stop and it was bluish-gray, peaking through some low leaves from two trees. It was the lake. I ran toward the trees and passed by them.

Here it was, the lake. Its reflection was a little blue, but mostly gray because of the clouds. Across from the lake were more trees and the cloudy sky. A little bit of sunlight peaked out of clouds and shined on the lake. I sat down on the grass and watched the view.

For a few minutes, I stayed sitting down with my legs grossed and my arms holding my back up. I breathed in fresh air and breathed out. A breeze passed by me, giving me goose bumps, but they disappeared into my skin after a minute later.

A sudden bright-blue light stole my attention and my eyes traveled down to look at the water. There was a strange, small light in the shape of a circle that was in the water. I uncrossed my legs and jolted up, backing away from the light. It started to grow bigger as I backed up. Once I stopped walking, it stopped growing. Some of the lake water started pouring into the hole. I looked at the hole in confusion before slowly taking a couple of small steps forward. The light didn't grow or shrink. I stopped walking and at once, the light became very large, passing my feet.

I screamed as I fell to the light. Is this a dream? A nightmare? But it all felt too real. My arms and legs moved around in the air, desperate grab onto anything. But there was nothing, just white light. I closed my eyes tightly, afraid of what to see anymore.

Suddenly, I felt my body slam onto grass. I fell so hard that I was falling into unconsciousness. I opened my eyes a little bit, and the last thing I saw was grass and the sunlight before everything became black.


	2. A Very Strange Dream

**Sequoia's POV:**

When I woke up, I felt a heavy pain in my head. "Oww…" I mumbled and clutched the back of my head with one hand. I used my other hand to try to lift myself up. My eyes were still tightly shut and I gritted my teeth in pain. I rubbed my head, trying to reduce the pounding in my head.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was next to my favorite lake, in the spot where I was before. It was sunny outside, and barely any clouds were out. So it was just a dream; a weird one.

I slowly stood up, my chest aching a little bit. Was I sleepwalking and then I just fell down and banged my head? I hope no one saw me and recorded what I was doing. That would be embarrassing. Well, whatever happened, I had to get home. I don't even know what time it is. From the sun, it looks like it's about 12:00 p.m. I started walking to the direction of the trail, but when I turned my head, I didn't see the path of dirt.

"Where's the trail?" I asked myself. I rubbed my eyes and then opened them again. The trail still wasn't there. I shrugged my shoulders and walked in that direction anyway. I knew how to get hone from here even without the trail. But where was it? After a few minutes of walking, I expected to see the two houses, but all I saw were just trees.

"What the-?" I stopped speaking and ran up the hill the houses were supposed to be on. When I got up there, I saw absolutely no houses at all. There wasn't even a road or any cars. It was just a curved oval clearing that lead toward the forest.

"What the heck is going on?" I asked myself. Was I still dreaming? Everything feels so real though, which is the same thing I said earlier. Either I was still dreaming, or I hit my head so hard that I-.

I stopped talking in my head when I began to hear a bunch of footsteps. I turned around and looked at the forest behind me. Two shadows were quickly making their way toward me. They looked like human silhouettes and were both carrying something each. Afraid of who they were and what they were going to do, I dashed off into the clearing. I could hear them behind me but I just kept running. I was determined to run out of the forest, but before I could make it to the edge, someone jumped in my way. I stopped running and looked at this person.

It was a man, about in his late twenties. He had brown hair that was an inch away from reaching his shoulders. He had a long scar going across his nose and there was a scar going down his mouth, passing his lips. He had armor on and a sword, like from back in earlier times. I turned around and saw two younger men with armor and swords, too. One of them had brown hair and the other had dark-brown, spikey hair. They didn't have any scars on their faces, but they were trying to look as fierce as the guy behind me.

"Looks like we found her." Said the man behind me.

"She smells different." The young, brown-haired man said.

"Well duh! She came down from the sky!" The dark-brown-haired man said.

Came down from the sky? Were they talking about that circle? Or vortex?

"Hey, kid!" The man behind me said.

I spun around and looked up at him.

"Where did you come from and how did you come out of the sky?" He demanded. "Did Starclan send you?"

Starclan? What on Earth? That's the Heaven clan from the Warriors books!

"Answer, rogue!" He commanded.

"Tigerclaw, if she is from Starclan, you shouldn't be talking to her like that. You should be treating her with respect." The brown-haired man said.

Tigerclaw?!

"If she was, Runningwind, then she would have said something by now!" Tigerclaw pointed out.

Runningwind?!

"Let's just get her to the castle. Bluestar will reason with her." The third man said.

Somehow my body reacted on its own and I took off running to my left.

"Hey!" Tigerclaw yelled.

I just kept running and soon I got into the forest. I ran past the trees and boulders while the three, 'warriors' I guess, chased me. I could run quite fast and for a long time. But I would have to stop eventually to catch my breath.

I turned around and they were still behind me, but not as close as they were before. My heart was pounding really fast, and my feet were beginning to ache, but I had to keep going.

Soon, I saw another clearing that was beginning to appear at the end of the forest. It was a big open world out there with no trees at all. It kind of reminded me of Adventure time. When I came to the edge, I dashed into the opening. All I could see now was the blue sky, grassy hills and a few mountains up at the southeast.

I turned around again and to my surprise, the three warriors stopped chasing me. Tigerstar obviously looked angry, but Runningwind and the third warrior were just out of breath. I probably just wandered off their territory. I turned back around and just kept running in case they had second thoughts about chasing me. I hope I didn't trespass onto their territory. I know it wasn't my fault, but I highly doubt the other clans would know or believe that. They'll probably talk about me at their gathering.

Wait, what am I talking about? I'm just dreaming. They're not even supposed to be humans. They're supposed to be cats. This is just a dream…

…Right?


	3. It's Not A Dream!

**Sequoia's POV: **

After my encounter with those three warriors from, 'Thunderclan', I started heading east. I really did not know where I was going. There was a map in the book, but I didn't study it enough. Well, it didn't matter. I was going to wake up soon, anyway.

I must've been walking for a long time because the sky was turning orange and the sun was going down. Soon, shades of purple and dark-blue with stars were beginning to appear at the corner of the sky.

I put my hands behind me and put them together. I slowed down my pace and began to watch the beautiful sky as it was turning from sunset to night. I never thought I'd be able to see a dream like this so clearly and beautifully. Sometimes I would have nightmares. Most of them were about...

Grrrr...

"Hmm?" I hummed questioningly. I heard a sudden growl from somewhere. I looked around but I didn't see anything. Maybe it was just the dream. I continued to walk. It was already almost too dark to see anything now.

Grrraaarrrr...

I stopped again and looked around. This time I saw two large shadows stalking toward me from not too much of a distance.

"Well, well, look at that." A smug voice was heard, breaking the silence.

"Now that's a sight." Another voice said. "Isn't that the girl who fell from the sky?"

They know too? Great. The word is spreading very quickly. Were they more warriors from Thunderclan? "Um... I can't see you. Can you please come out?"

"Oh, you'll see us, babe. And we will sure come out alright." The first voice said, chuckling.

"Are you more Thunderclan warriors? If you are, I'm very sorry for-"

"Thunderclan?!" The second voice asked. The two voices laughed. "Who wants to be a part of that stupid group of idiots?! Stupid, 'Warrior Codes' and, 'Apprenticing'!" The two voices continued to laugh.

I frowned at the two shadows. How dare they make fun of Thunderclan?! That's their way of living! "Hey! That's how they live! What they do is for the better!"

They stopped laughing but they still chuckled. "Whatever, girly. Come on, Spike. Let's do this."

The two shadows came closer and they were two bulky men. One of them had gray hair that was tied back into a ponytail and he was wearing a gray shirt and gray jeans. The other man looked the same as him, except that he had everything light-brown and he had a short mustache and beard. They both had black spike collars on their necks.

"Wait... what are you guys-"

"Don't worry, kid. It'll be over in like... an hour." The first man said.

Once I realized what they were talking about, I started running east again. While I was running, I heard one of them say, "Whew, I love it when they run!" And the other man howled; like a dog. Were they the human version of dogs?

I was running as fast as I could. When I kept turning my head to see if they were behind me, they kept getting closer and closer. This was a nightmare!

As I ran, I spotted a small, sandy hill with large rocks. Thanks to the moonlight, I was actually able to see it. Once I got to it, I swiftly started climbing the rocks. I could hear the two men behind me. They started to breath heavily as they climbed up after me. The rocks felt so real, too. That was weird.

I heard the loud, fearful whimper of a dog and turned my head and looked down. The gray-haired man started falling down the hill, hitting a few rocks in the process.

"Spike!" The brown-haired man yelled.

The gray-haired man reached the bottom, but slowly stood back up in pain. "Get her, Butch!"

Butch tried to climb quicker after me. I picked up the pace, too. But before I reached the top, I yelped as I felt a hand grab my ankle. I looked down and saw that Butch had my foot. I tried to yank myself away, but he was too strong. Finally, I kicked him in the face. As he let go of me, I felt his nails dig into my skin and scratch me. Blood drew from my foot. I groaned in pain as I watched Butch fall to the bottom of the hill next to Spike.

I turned back to the hill I was on top of. Now I had to go down. This was going to be painful now that my foot was bleeding. I slowly climbed down the rocky hill and reached the bottom. I stepped on the grass and sat down to take a look at my foot.

How was this possible? My foot was bleeding very badly and it hurt. But it shouldn't hurt in dreams. I'm not really able to taste things either. I took my index finger and gently stroked my wound. I put the index finger in my mouth, disgusted.

I tasted blood.

Oh man. I'm not dreaming. This is all real. How on Earth is all of this possible? And aren't the humans supposed to be cats and dogs? I had to have fallen into a mixed-up dimension.

I put my hand on my foot to get it to stop bleeding. After a bit, it finally stopped. I slowly stood up; my foot didn't hurt too bad. I looked up at the sky. Beautiful stars shined along with the moon. But the moon was starting to go past me and two the other side of the earth's night sky.

I was on my way again.


	4. Bloodclan

Sequoia's POV:

What was I going to do? How was I going to get back to my world? Everyone says that I came out of the sky, so how was I gonna get up there?

The night was becoming chilly for me. I tried to warm myself by sliding my hands up and down my arms, but that wasn't working. I knew I had to find shelter somewhere before someone else tried to attack me. But it was getting harder to look for it when the moonlight was fading away.

I sighed and kept walking. Sleep was trying to take over me but I kept shaking my head violently to get it off. My foot was still hurting, of course, but I didn't have anything to help me make it better.

Geez, man. So much stuff has happened in just like, an hour and a half it seems. I fall into a portal that takes me to the human version of the Warriors world, I run into three warriors and I just suddenly run off, I get chased and wounded by those dog guys, and now I'm trying to look for things in the cold, dark night. Could things possibly get worse?

I pushed those thoughts away when I noticed something peaking over a small hill a bit. I squinted my eyes but I still couldn't see it clearly. I started walking a little faster, despite my foot. When I got closer, it looked like the top of a castle. Maybe my luck is going up.

I quickened a little more and headed for the castle. When I made it to the top of the hill and looked down, my hope fell. It was a castle, with little houses and tents, but there was no one here. I could tell because it looked pretty much like a dump. Tents were ripped open, some little houses were broken down a bit, the castle was kind of small, but not too small.

I could easily tell no one was here. There weren't even any fire torches or guards or anyone like that. But at least I found something. I'll just rest in there for now and leave in the morning. I've got to figure out how I'm supposed to get back. I remember that the lake was the part where it glowed first, so I'll try that tomorrow. But I still have to be careful of any warriors. And how was I going to explain this to my parents?

I walked down the hill and approached the entrance. I looked inside and it seemed like a mess. There was a lot of dirt, there were a few bones scattered here and there, I think I even see a few bloodstained puddles on the ground. Maybe there was a battle here and everyone fled... or died. There were also a few weapons too, and some of them were covered with dried blood.

I shivered at all of this. Now I really didn't want to come here, but it was all there was. I stepped into the castle's grounds and a breeze quickly passed me, making me quiver. I shook it off and came in.

Whoosh...

A sudden noise made me stop dead on my tracks and look around. There was no one, but I wasn't going to let that fool me this time. Maybe those dog guys finally caught up with me? Or the warriors? But I do think the warriors would go too far away from their territory unless they really needed to. Were they looking for me? What was I to them? They did think I was sent from Starclan since it appeared that I fell from the sky.

I backed away toward the little houses to try to hide myself in between one of them. Suddenly, I felt someone grab the back of my neck and pull me back. They turned me around and slammed me into the wall.

There was a man and a woman, both wearing different colors of long sweater coats that reached their feet. They looked like they were in their early thirties. The man had dark-gray hair and brown eyes. He had a battle scar on his forehead and his coat was almost black, but a dark-gray color. The woman had short red hair and yellow eyes. Her nails were long and sharp, almost like cat claws and she was wearing a red coat.

"Who are you, and what are you doing on our territory? We don't like strangers here." The man said.

'We don't like strangers here'? Where have I heard that from?

"I-I'm sorry. I thought no one was here." I replied shakily.

"Yeah, right! Everyone knows that Bloodclan lives here!" The man said.

Oh no! Bloodclan?!

The man turned to the woman and noticed the confused look on her face. "What?"

"There has been a rumor that earlier today, a girl fell from the sky." The woman said. Oh, boy. "They said she was wearing unusual clothing. A bright-pink shirt and a white skirt with brown stripes on it."

"So what do we do?" The man asked.

The woman thought for a moment. "Let's take her to Scourge and let him decide."

The tyrant?! Oh no!

"Alright." The man said before grabbing my left wrist. The woman grabbed my right. "Start walking."

They tugged me out of the darkness of the alleyway and started dragging me toward the castle. As we were walking, I saw a few vicious-looking people starting to come out of the little houses to see who trespassed into Bloodclan territory. They were all wearing dark-colored, long sweater coats. They weren't giving me welcoming looks. Some even bared their teeth in suspicion.

When we got to the castle, I noticed it was a little torn down. Some bricks were missing and there were huge cracks in the grayish-green blocks. There was a dark door that we were approaching. We went through it and I could hardly see anything. I pretty much just saw the brick floor. After a few minutes, I spotted a flame light up ahead, coming from a new room. A tall shadow appeared and blocked the way. Something's telling me that's Bone.

"Who is this?" A deep voice demanded.

"The girl who fell from the sky. She trespassed on our territory." The man said.

By mistake.

"Come in." The deep voice said.

The man and woman pulled me into a large room. It was dirty inside and there were windows for fresh air to come in. Torches were lined against the walls and fire lit from them. The tall shadow appeared from the corner of my eye and was walking to the other side of the room. He had long, black-and-white hair and was wearing a black coat with white marks on it.

A brick door on the other side of the room opened, and a small, dark shadow appeared from it.

Scourge.

Bone said something to him, and the shadow turned to me. He started coming toward me. Fear began to build up in me. Angela told me that if anyone made him mad, they would be punished, and that usually meant death. Whatever he asks or tells me what to do, I have to do it. I have to remember, not to make him mad.

When he finally got close, I studied him. He was wearing a black long sweater coat. He had gloves on, which had spikes on the part were his knuckles were that I guess makes his opponents bleed after his punch. But his left glove was black and his right glove was white. He was holding a long dagger in his right hand. He must have used it to kill so many people because the blade looked clean and yet it was grayish-red!

I couldn't see his face clearly. As if he read my mind, he reached up and took off his hood, letting it drop behind his neck. The kind of face I saw stunned me. He was... hot. I was expecting him to be scary, but he was actually very good-looking. He looked like he was about seventeen, a year older than me. He had shaggy black hair and two scars on his left eye that combined into one, almost like a capital, 'Y'. He also had two curved, parallel lined scars on his right, lower cheek. There was also a long scar on the left side of his neck, as if someone tried to cut his head off. His eyes' irises were kind of small, but I could still see them, and they were blue. Ice-blue.

"It seems like we have a trespasser." Scourge said.

"Not just any trespasser, Scourge. The same one who fell from the sky." The woman said.

"Mmm. That explains the kind of clothing she's wearing. And the way her hair looks." Scourge said.

"What should we do with her, Scourge?" The man asked.

Scourge just looked at me. I just looked at him blankly. What will they do with me? Kill me? I looked down and eyed the dagger in his hand. Would he do it right here and now? I was becoming so afraid.

I saw his left hand reach over and put it under my chin, tilting my head up so he could look at my face. I could tell he could see the fear in my eyes. He revealed a twitch of a smirk before it went downward again.

"Identify yourself." Scourge said.

"Sequoia." I replied. I didn't give him my last name because they'll probably not know about that.

He looked at me a little longer before speaking up. "She could possibly a use to us."

I was surprised by what he just said.

"How so?" The man holding me asked in a confused tone. That was a good question, actually.

Scourge shot a frightening glare at the man, which sent a chill down my spine. "You dare question me, Snipe?"

"Uh, no Scourge." Snipe answered. His voice sounded a little afraid.

I was also surprised that a teenager like myself is the leader of this clan. I shouldn't be, but I am. I wonder how be battled to become leader.

"Put her in one of the castle rooms. And guard her door." Scourge ordered before turning away and heading back toward the brick door.

Snipe and the woman took me back into the room with no light. I blindly started walking up a staircase that I couldn't see. When we reached the top, we walked down a hallway with a few fire torches. We passed by a few doors before reaching one with a long wooden board. They pushed me in and slammed the door shut. I heard them slide the board. They locked the door.

The room was not too small. It had a window so I was able to get light during the day. There was also a small bed to sleep on. That made me feel sleepy. I walked over to it and climbed onto the bed. I fell asleep quickly.


	5. Servants

**Sequoia's POV: **

I was shaken awake and I opened my eyes to see the woman from last night. She had a bucket with a rag hanging on the side. "Get up."

"Mmm? What?" I asked with a yawn.

"Scourge wants you to work as a servant in the castle. So get cleaning." She ordered before dropping the bucket and turning to leave.

That's what I'm useful for? Cleaning? "Wait. Where do I start, uh..."

"Brick. Start in this hallway." The woman ordered and then walked out.

"Um, okay." I said before getting up. I approached the bucket and it was filled with water. I picked it up by the handle and walked toward the doorway. I poked my head out to see if there was anyone outside. I didn't see anybody, so I walked to my left and faced the wall. I kneeled down and grabbed the rag to start washing the wall.

**Scourge's POV: **

Ever since the late morning yesterday, I've been getting reports about a girl being seen 'falling from the sky'. I didn't believe it and I told them that rain, hail and snow fall from the sky, not people.

But then Snipe and Brick catch a trespasser, and it turned out to be the girl. They brought her to me and when I first saw her, I felt this really strange feeling coming from my chest. I studied this girl for a minute. She was very beautiful with orange hair that looked like it had curls that were tugged on, and her eyes were green. She was wearing strange clothing with different colors and designs.

I noticed how much she was looking at me, and when Snipe asked me what my orders were, she looked down. I forced her to look at me and I could see that she was scared. I liked that. I thought a little more and finally decided to keep her around for a while and see what we could learn from her. She might as well do work as a servant in the castle along with the others. After Snipe and Brick put her inside the room, I told them to let her know in the morning.

It was morning now. The sunlight was creeping in through the window. I sat up quickly and put on a black shirt and my black coat. I grabbed my gloves, slid them on, and then grabbed my dagger. I always had it with me, to make sure people feared me, like that girl. Her name is Sequoia, I think. What in the world is a sequoia anyway?

An image of that girl appeared in my mind, and that feeling from last night came back, this time on the left side of my chest. Am I getting sick or something? I haven't been sick since my earlier years. I growled at the thought of those years but shook it off for now. Maybe I'll go and pay the new servant girl a visit and make sure she's doing what she's supposed to. I walked toward the door and opened it, leaving the room.

**Sequoia's POV: **

Man, my back was hurting like crazy! The bed I slept on last night was not comfortable, and I kept waking up in the middle of the night.

I wet the rag again and started rubbing the walls once again. I wonder how long they were going to make me do this. I pretty much didn't mind this but what else did they need me for?

I heard footsteps and I turned to the left to see who it was. A girl, about fifteen, came walking over to me with a bucket. She had naturally straight light-brown hair tied back into a ponytail and green eyes like mine. She was wearing a light-brown-and white coat.

"Hi." She greeted politely.

"Hi." I replied back.

"Are you the girl who fell from the sky?" She asked me, kneeling down and started washing the wall next to me.

"Uh, yeah. But it wasn't exactly the sky." I admitted.

"Oh? Then what was it?" The girl asked.

"It was... I guess a portal." I replied, dipping the rag back into the bucket.

The girl lifted an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"It's a vortex-looking thing that takes you to another world. But that only happens in like, movies and stuff." I said. I started rubbing the wall again.

"Mmm. My name's Basil. What's yours?" She asked.

"Sequoia." I replied.

"What's a sequoia?" Basil asked.

"The largest tree in the world. That's what we call them in my world. They're Redwoods." I said.

She gave me a confused look.

"I mean the color of their wood is red." I said.

"I've never seen a large tree with red wood before. Or, a sequoia." Basil said.

"They're only found in California." I told her.

"California?" Basil asked.

"In my world, all of this land is divided and we call it the United States. It's an extremely long story." I said.

"You can just go there whenever you want?" Basil asked.

"Pretty much." I said.

"We sort of have it like that. But we can't just walk into another's territory or else we'll get slaughtered or taken prisoner." Basil said. She dunked her rag into her bucket.

"Are you a prisoner, too?" I asked, looking at her curiously.

"Yeah. But I had to come in here or else I would've gotten killed anyway." Basil said. "These hulk men were trying to get me."

"That happened to me, too!" I exclaimed, remembering Spike and Butch last night.

"Oh boy. I heard that they stay away from Bloodclan territory because they'll get outnumbered and killed if they come in here. Bloodclan's leader, Scourge, he's known to kill people like that." Basil said.

"...Really?" I asked, a little shocked.

He's that dangerous? Before I could actually ask that question, I suddenly saw a shadow close to Basil, watching us. Basil looked at me in confusion before turning her head and jumping a little back in surprise as she saw the shadow, too.

"S-sorry, Scourge." Basil said in fear before turning back to the wall and rubbing quickly. His eyes landed on me next and I followed what Basil did. I heard a growl escape his throat before he turned and walked away.


End file.
